


Meeting In Hell

by nimmermehr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, SPN family, fun in hell, smut implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: This is a fic, where two tumblr friends from different countries are zapped into hell, because Lucifer and Crowley saw their tumblr post.
Relationships: Crowley/Reader, Lucifer/Other female character
Kudos: 17





	Meeting In Hell

It was a regular evening and you sat cross legged on your sofa, laptop balancing on your knees and a cup of herbs tea on a small table next to you. Scrolling down your dash, you noticed a message from your dear tumblr friend.

Opening the link, you red the drabble and laughed out loud. As she pointed out, you might be going to hell for laughing, but at least, you’d meet her there.

A up of tea later, you stumbled over a post that was screaming your name. „I don’t want to go to heaven, none of my friends are there“. You hit re-blog, added a comment and tagged your friend in it. Just moments later, she replied to it.

Laughing to yourself, you had to agree. Shots with Lucifer and Crowley sounded much more fun than playing the harp on a cloud.

Suddenly, the world around you shifted. When it cleared again, you found yourself no longer in your living room but in some kind of hall. No windows, a polished, dark floor and a throne.

„Wow! Never thought, lavender tea could have this effect,“ you wondered, while staring at the throne.

„What the…“ you suddenly heard a voice behind you. Spinning around on your bare feet, you spotted a woman with long dark hair who was blinking through her glasses, mouth opened in shock.

She looked kind of familiar to you, even if you knew, you’ve never met her before.

„Wow, I didn’t know that crocheting could cause hallucinations,“ she muttered, while looking around.

Because she seemed as surprised as you to be here, you decided to say something instead of hiding.

„Hi,“ you waved at her.

She stopped dead in her turn and gaped at you. After a moment, her brows furrowed and her eyes widened.

„(Y/N)?“ she asked, looking you up and down in surprise.

Taking a step closer to her, you blinked a few times, not really believing what your saw. „Loren?!?“

The woman recovered way faster than you. In the blink of an eye, she practically ran to you and you found yourself in a warm hug.

„Oh my God! It’s really you! I can’t believe it! You are really here, in flesh and blood!“ she practically screamed, grabbing your hands and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Her excitement was infectious and you grinned at her. „Loren! After all the mails and video messages! It’s you! How fucking cool is that!“

While you celebrated your first meeting in real life (if you could call this scenario real life), you totally forgot about the world around you.

A low chuckle from somewhere close, startled you and you slowly turned around, still holding each others hand.

„Looks like we did them a favour, huh?“ a tall man with blond hair laughed.

„Indeed. I expected them to be a bit more frightened,“ a man with short dark hair and a heavy Scottish accent replied.

Loren and you looked at the men, than at each other and back to the men.

„Fuck me sideways,“ you whispered, squeezing Loren’s hand.

„And call me French!“ she finished your thought, squeezing back.

As the two men slowly sauntered closer, you murmured, „I didn’t know tumblr grants wishes these days.“ Loren started to giggle, first low, but getting louder with every passing second.

You chimed in, your giggle turning into a loud fit of laughter. „This is just to good to be true!“

Lucifer and Crowley stood still a few feet away from you and watched your outburst with risen eyebrows.

„I really expected them to be scared.“ The morning star sounded disappointed.

„And way more respectful,“ Crowley shook his head slowly. „We are the King of Hell and the Devil at least!“

Slowly recovering, you eyed the two handsome beings in front of you with sparkling eyes.

„Why should we be scared?“ you finally asked.

„Yeah! It’s not like we don’t know who you are,“ Loren supported you.

„Well, maybe because we just zapped you to our universe? You do know that you are in hell literally?“ Crowley asked still surprised.

„Hell, yes!“ the two of you shouted, exchanging a quick glance. „Shots in hell!“

Lucifer had obviously a hard time not to laugh and he finally gave in, grinning broadly at you.

„Allright, ladies! I see, you recognize us and still have no intention to run. So, welcome to hell. What kind of shots would you like?“

„Tequila!“ you demanded.

„And then you tell us, how we got so lucky to be here with you two,“ Loren chimed in.

With a wave of his hand, a small table with a bottle of tequila and four shot glasses appeared next to Lucifer and he busied himself by pouring the drinks.

„We have a tumblr app,“ Crowley stated and when we stumbled over your post, we thought it might be entertaining, to ‘invite’ you over. Call it a prank.“

„One, that backfired,“ the fallen angel added, winking at you as he handed over the shots.

„To our first meeting, finally!“ you raised you glass and clinked it with Loren’s, smiling bright at her.

„Happy, we could be helpful,“ the demon grumbled, but raised his glass to your toast.

„Thanks a lot for that,“ you replied after throwing the tequila back.

„Yes, thanks for the break. Are you going to throw us out, now that we didn’t fall for your prank or are you giving us a tour?“ Loren was definitely sassy, you realized.

„You are already here and even if you’re not scared, you are quite entertaining. What would you like to see?“ Lucifer asked.

„Can I sit on the throne?“ you sounded like a school girl right before her first Justin Bieber concert.

„No!“ Crowley yelled, only earning a laugh from you.

„I can tell you, she will ask you again and again, so cut it short and let her. She’s quite the fan of yours,“ your friend chuckles, winking at you.

„Really? Don’t forget your curiousness about Luce’s wings,“ you stuck your tongue out at her.

„I can’t believe, you never met before,“ Lucifer looked at you in awe. „You’re like you’ve known each other forever…like those Winchesters. Nagging and teasing, but always teaming up in the end.“

You high fived at his words and broke down in another fit of laughter.

Finally, remembering your manner, you took a step at Crowley and nodded your head at him. „Your majesty, please allow me the honour to sit on your throne for a moment. I would be forever thankful.“

„Do I have to be as polite as her to get the tour?“ Loren smirked, turning her attention to the Devil himself.

„Nah! I’m more confident. Shall we, Loren?“ he offered her his arm and she took it happily.

While she wandered away, she turned her head, to show you an excited grimace.

Crowley waited until they vanished around a corner, before giving in. „Don’t tell!“ he admonished you, while guiding you to the throne at the end of the room.

Sitting down, you straightened your shoulders and imagined a horde of demons kneeling before you. „Hmmm…I could get used to it.“

„You don’t look that bad up there,“ the reign of the underworld smiled. „Would you like to fill in application for the future queen?“

„Pffft…nice try. But no, I don’t like you for your throne…and neither,“ you added as his smirk got knowing, „for the extra inches you sold your soul for.“

„So tell me, why would you want to have shots with me down here?“ he sounded really interested in your answer.

„Let me think about that,“ you teased him, earning a growl.

„Calm your tits, your majesty.“ You rolled your eyes. „You are funny. I like your sarcasm, your irony, your sassines. It’s never boring to see you interact with somebody and you seem to like a good verbal slugfest.“

„Indeed,“ he smirked. „Tell me more.“

„Oh, you want to hear you’re nice to look at? You know that already. Your accent is very appealing and the fact that you like the Winchesters way more than you would ever admit.“ Your satisfied smile faltered when he rushed to you, grabbing your chin with his right hand, his face only inches away.

„Never say that again!“ the demon threatened you.

Gulping down around the lump in your throat you raise your eyes to meet his cold stare.

„Or what? You kill me? You keep me here? You fart butterflies?“ thank heaven and hell you got big mouthed when you were scared.

„I’m not from here, so who should I tell?“

His face melted into a tiny smile as his hand let go of your chin. Before you could sigh in relieve, he grabbed you, turned around and sat down on his throne with you in his lap.

„Wooah! I didn’t expect this,“ you squealed, your hands around his neck to keep you from falling.

„At least, I could frighten you a bit,“ Crowley chuckled, securing his arms around your waist.

„Is there anything you’d like to do, while you’re here?“

„Yes. Loren and I wanted to play spin the bottle with you and Luce,“ you giggled, remembering the chat with your friend.

„By the way, do you have any idea where Lucifer might have taken her?“

Cocking his head to the side, the demon seemed to listen to something only he could hear.

A dirty smile lifted the corners of his mouth. „I’d say, he did show her his wings…and something else. I can assure you, she will be…let’s say busy…for a while.“

You threw your head back in laughter. „That’s just too good. I’m happy she got what she hoped for.“

Taking you by the hips, Crowley moved you so that you were now straddling him.

One hand at the small of your back, his other moved to cup your face, bringing it closer to him. With his lips ghosting over yours, he growled, „Now, what were you hoping for?“

Crashing your lips at his, you answered his question.

Some time later, Crowley ushered you from the throne hall to a nice and comfortable kind of living room. Falling down on one of the big sofas, you watched him fixing drinks.

As he handed one over to you, you heard footsteps coming closer and a moment later, Loren and Lucifer entered the room.

Loren’s hair was not at smooth as it was when you arrived in hell, but her cheeks were glowing and the Morning Star was holding her hand.

Flopping down next to you, she thankfully took a glass from Crowley, casting you a questioning smile. When you winked, she burst out in laughter and raised her hand to a high five.

„Best post ever!“ you both stated in unison.

„And the cream of the crop is, we’ve finally met each other. Now we know the face and the real laughter behind all those messages,“ you stated.

„Yes! We should do that more often!“ Loren grinned. „I’m still waiting for my chance to throw Hershey kisses at you.“

Looking at you with a little disappointment, Crowley nudged Lucifer in the ribs. „Am I the only one feeling kind of used?“ he asked.

„Guess we have to invite them over again. Maybe one day, they’ll get tired of chatting and really focus on us,“ the Devil sighed.


End file.
